


Whatever The Future Holds

by gothamnight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pre-New 52, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamnight/pseuds/gothamnight
Summary: "Nine years— I’ll be married to you in nine years?!" There’s a lot that can happen in nine years. Nine years ago Jason had still been Robin, happy and proud to wear that bright outfit and fight criminals alongside Bruce. Yes, nine years can change a lot but notthismuch."Mmh," Tim said, "want to see the wedding pictures?""No! I don’t want to marry you!" Jason shouted.Jason finds himself waking up nine years in the future next to his replacement.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set PRE52 so their relationship isn't good yet. Tim is Red Robin already though

In one moment Jason’s fighting some random mad scientist toying with time and space in order to get his dead husband back and in the next moment Jason wakes up in a comfortable bed.

There wasn’t a sudden jump from one scene to the other, Jason woke up like he’d wake up every day. Blinking a few times, staring at the ceiling which did not look at all like the one he had in his safe house. Jason sat up immediately.

This wasn’t his place, this was some posh rich kid’s place. Not like the Wayne manor though, way more modern and open. Light and minimalistic, the walls almost blank except for the one to his right which was basically just one huge bookshelf. Jason didn’t linger on it any longer, he looked to his left where someone was lying.

The person’s back was to him, the blanket shoved down a bit by Jason sitting up, exposing pale naked skin. The stranger was slender, small but even in the rested sleeping state Jason could see they were fit. Scars painted the back of them, not as many as Jason had but close enough. This person was dangerous, Jason decided.

He looked around but couldn’t find any of his things. For god’s sake, he was naked too. He should just get out of bed, search for a knife then and attack the person. Something told him that this person wasn’t just someone he could pin down with his bare hands and get away without any bruises despite the smaller frame.

Before Jason could move, the person shifted. He immediately tensed up, preparing himself to attack or defend himself.

"Jay?" The voice was familiar and when the stranger turned around the face was way too familiar. It was nobody else but Tim, his replacement. For some reason, Tim was lying half-naked (or fully naked, Jason couldn’t tell) next to him in bed, "why are you awake already?"

Jason blinked. This wasn’t Tim. It was, but it wasn’t the same Tim he knew.

His Tim— and he didn’t like thinking of Tim as his— was younger, his face was softer. Tim was what, sixteen? But this Tim was a fully matured adult and he didn’t look sweet like the replacement did. Jason hated how sweet and innocent the replacement looked sometimes, even with the dark circles under his eyes and all the things that weighed on his shoulders which should age him thirty years up.

This Tim was mature, not just pretty in the way the replacement did, he was— pretty damn hot actually.

Fake Tim yawned and came closer to Jason. "Weren’t you the one who said last night we deserve some rest and sleep until afternoon?"

"What?"

"I’m fine with waking up too," Tim said before he put his arms around Jason, "I hate staying in bed for way too long, you know it."

"Right, I know it." Jason had no idea what was going on or why this guy was acting like this to him. Maybe this was future Tim? He remembered the fight from last night and the mad scientist also known as Professor Naidoo, he had been tinkering on a time-traveling device after all. But that was not possible. Future Tim? Why the fuck would Tim act like this with Jason, no matter how many years were between them?

Jason had left him bleeding twice already and while they weren’t like _that_ anymore, or at least Jason thought so, he wasn’t exactly nice with Tim. Or just any of the family. Even if Tim eventually warmed up to Jason there was no way Jason would warm up to Tim. He hated the guy after all.

Tim smiled at him. It was weird to see him smile. He’s seen him smile but only on pictures, never in real life, especially not at him. The real Tim would never look at him like this. It was a lazy smile, still tired and so so soft, the light from the window glowing on Tim’s skin. He was so comfortable around Jason, it had to be an alternative universe. Naidoo didn’t just throw him into the future, he must’ve thrown him into a parallel universe.

Even though Jason was sure there should be no universe in which Tim and Jason were… whatever the fuck they were.

Before Jason managed to do anything, Tim rolled over until he was on top of Jason. He couldn’t blow his cover and reveal himself yet, Jason thought, but at this moment he really just wanted to throw the pretender down.

"What the fuck," Jason muttered under his breath when he felt Tim against his thigh, "why are you _hard_?!"

Tim raised his eyebrow, there wasn’t even embarrassment shown on his face. "It’s been a while," he said, "and I’m not really hard. Yet." He rubbed himself against Jason who choked on air.

"Tim—"

"Jay," Tim whispered against Jason’s ear. Hot and heavy, and even though this was the replacement, someone Jason never had thought about in this way, it’s been a long time for him too since he last was intimate with someone. Plus, the replacement was hot and willing, there’s no way Jason was able to hold back once he got really riled up. That’s why he pushed Tim away before anything could happen.

"Jay?"

"Don’t— don’t call me that," Jason said.

Tim blinked. For a moment Jason expected some weird monster creature to come out of Tim’s mouth or something because this universe couldn’t be real. Whatever this was— no matter what universe, it couldn’t be real. There had to be some weird dark creatures and demons involved somewhere.

"Are you okay?" Tim asked, "did you have a bad dream?"

"No— I _am_ in a bad dream!" Jason shouted and Tim came closer again. He raised his arm towards Jason, put his hand under his chin and tipped it upwards while examining Jason.

"Jason, please don’t tell me it’s you from the past."

"What?"

Tim groaned and ran his hand through his hair. It was even longer than the one the replacement had right now, his streaks falling into his face. "Am I right? You’re Jason from the past and you’re probably confused about why me, someone you hate, is humping your leg?"

Jason cleared his throat. "Yeah, basically."

Tim sighed and got up. "Let’s get dressed and have breakfast. I can’t do this without coffee."

 

* * *

 

About fifteen minutes later they met in what seemed to be the kitchen.

Again way too pretty in Jason’s opinion but it wasn’t that clean. Several plates were lying in the sink and Tim just casually dropped in some more into the sink while he cleaned up the table.

"It’s your turn to make breakfast," Tim explained. Then after a short pause, "actually, it’s always your turn because I don’t make breakfast."

"I have no idea what the fuck’s going on. Why are we— together?"

Tim laughed while clicking buttons on a coffee machine. "You can guess."

"Are we fuck buddies?" That’s the only thing he could come up with. He was still Tim, but he was also pretty damn hot. Jason could see himself hitting that— someday in the future. Not now, not with all the self-loathing for himself and hatred for Tim.

Tim took his mug and sat down across Jason on the kitchen table. "Jason. We’re married."

Jason almost fell from his chair. "All right, stop fucking with me."

"I’m serious." Tim raised his hand where a simple silver ring spotted on his finger on the left hand. "See? I also always remember to put it back on after patrol. Okay, I admit, I forget it sometimes when I’m really tired."

"This… is an alternate universe?"

"No."

"Where are the fucking cameras?"

Tim took a sip from his coffee. "Everywhere." He pointed to several corners of the room. "We like having surveillance footage here."

Since when did his replacement have a sense of humor? "I’m serious. This can’t be real. You and me?" He managed to bring out a faint burst of laughter. "There’s no way that would happen. I hate you. Pretty sure you hate me too."

"Jason, a lot of time has passed," Tim said simply.

"How much?"

"I’m 26 now, we got married a year ago," he explained after telling him the year.

Jason did the math. "You really want to tell me I’m nine years in the future?"

"Yes."

"Nine years— I’ll be married to you in nine years?!" There’s a lot that can happen in nine years. Nine years ago Jason had still been Robin, happy and proud to wear that bright outfit and fight criminals alongside Bruce. Yes, nine years can change a lot but not _this_ much.

"Mmh," Tim said, "want to see the wedding pictures?"

"No! I don’t want to marry you!" Jason shouted. Tim didn’t even look hurt when Jason said that.

"I know. Your future self told me all about it. How you met me in the future and all that," Tim said and Jason winced. "By the way, I’m sure you’re worried about what’s happening to you in your timeline. Jay’s in your body while you’re in his. Since it pretty much all worked out like he told it would, it’s not like the timeline will collapse because you know too much."

No way.

He was in his own universe. And one day he will apparently fall for his replacement and like a fucking _fool_ marry him. Marriage?! In their line of work? With their lives? Why the fuck would he do it? "Are we still—"

"Yeah," Tim said. "Still kicking in the superhero business. Gotham’s gone… even more to shit but at least we didn’t." He smiled at Jason.

"How did it happen?" Jason asked. "Why don’t you hate me anymore? Why the fuck would I—"

"I think those details are classified as spoilers," Tim said quietly before emptying his coffee in one go. "We’ve started dating about one and a half year after this incident."

"Now you’re lying," Jason said. "Nine years? All right. A lot of shit can happen in nine years. But not even two years and you’re telling me I’d date you? What the fuck? Are you even legal by then?!"

Tim rolled his eyes and got up. "Want to go out to get brunch?"

"No, Tim, for god’s sake—"

"Jay told me we’ll go to brunch," Tim said. "It’s actually how you found your favorite place to eat. I showed you and you showed me later."

Jason sighed and angrily got up from his seat. "Fine. But just so you know, there’s no way you and I will be together."

Tim smiled. "I know, Jay."

* * *

 

 

Unfortunately, Tim was right and this place had the best brunch he had ever eaten in his life. He never saw himself much of a brunch guy anyway but this place might change his opinion on it. Jason did, however, hate how Tim smiled watching him.

"Stop smiling," Jason grunted at him.

"Sorry," Tim said, "it’s good, isn’t it?"

Jason gritted his teeth. "Yeah, it really fucking is. At least Future Jason has at least _some_ taste. Not so much in men."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a bitch," he said. "I know we have issues but—"

"Issues? We have more than just some issues!" Jason shouted.

"I never hated you," Tim said.

"Tim. I beat you up. Twice. One time where I was dressed as Robin and once as Batman. I’d hate myself a lot," Jason deadpanned and Tim shrugged.

"I didn’t. I thought you were… you know, you’re kind of annoying."

Jason choked on his food. "The fuck did you just say?"

Tim slid the glass of water towards Jason. "Drink some. And yeah, you are. A pain in the ass. But that doesn’t mean I hated you. I couldn’t ever."

"You make no sense," Jason said, "you let some crazy villain punch you until you almost die and you _don’t_ hate them? Once I get back to my time, I’ll tell your kid self to get a better survival instinct."

Tim laughed. It was so weird to see him laugh, unfamiliar and strange. Wrong in some ways because Tim shouldn’t laugh at something Jason said but it was so sincere and earnest it made Jason’s stomach turn. "Jay— Jason. You’re my hero. I couldn’t _hate_ you. Resent  you? Yes. But there’s no way I’d hate my childhood hero."

He hadn’t thought about it but of course, he was Tim’s childhood hero. Robin was a lot of children’s heroes. "I’ll remember that if Dick ever becomes a villain. I’m sure he’s glad to know you’ll always love him."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Jason, don’t joke around. I’m serious. You were my Robin, you know? I idolized you, I looked up to you. Literally, when I was a kid I went on rooftops to take pictures of Robin and Batman."

Jason swallowed. "I’ve heard about that."

"Then why are you so surprised I don’t hate you?" Tim asked. "Your footsteps were so huge and a lot of times I felt like Bruce wasn’t even looking at me. It was okay though. I didn’t mind because I missed you too. Weird, right? Even though we didn’t meet."

Jason’s grip on his fork tightened. He didn’t know if he really wanted to hear this.

"And I used to talk to your case too," Tim said. "You were my hero, my Robin, even more so than Dick ever was."

Jason had no words even though he usually always had something to say. Tim seemed satisfied with Jason’s reaction and went back to drinking his coffee— how many did he even need?

"All this tells me is that you’re really fucking weird," Jason said.

"Yeah, you tell me that often," Tim replied, shrugging. "I know this is like some weird fever dream to you but according to you it only lasts a day. So let’s make the best we can do with this day, all right?"

Jason would’ve loved to find out what happened in the nine years. Was the Joker finally dead? What about all those other villains and criminals? But now that he knew he was going to… marry Tim out of all people, Jason wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the rest. This was already not the life he wanted for himself.

Actually, he had no idea what life he wanted for himself. He never thought that far into the future for himself, some part in the back of his head probably expected himself to die young along the line again.

"Fine," he said. "I don’t wanna see those wedding pictures though."

"A shame," Tim said, "they came out actually really good. Even have a picture of Bruce crying."

"Bruce was at my wedding?! Tim, your Jason was replaced by a look alike. That’s not me," Jason said and Tim laughed again.

"You’re telling me I’ve loved a fake Jason for seven years?"

"Yeah, and don’t ever say the L-word again," Jason shot back and Tim let out another chuckle. This must be really amusing to him but to Jason it was hell.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jason decides the best thing is to just wait until the day was over.

There wasn’t much he could do in this timeline and he’d just have to sleep it off. After they get home, Tim makes him tea and **of course,** the replacement knows his favorite tea.

"Jason, I know you’re freaking out," Tim said, "I’ve known you long enough to read you well."

Jason scoffed. "Of course I am. You don’t need to be married to me to know I’m freaking out over the fact that I got married to **you** out of all people."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Who would you rather it had been? Dick?"

"No, what the fuck, he’s like a brother to me!"

Tim laughed. "I know, I was just teasing you." They sat down in the living room and Jason actually didn’t want to spend time with Tim but a part of him also did. He knew understanding was dangerous, that it could lead to something more but he wanted to understand. He wanted to know what… what Tim’s Jason went through. Why the hell he’d fall for Tim or even think about inviting Bruce to his wedding.

"I know this is a lot for you, but just because we’re married doesn’t mean you have to do anything," Tim said, "this all? This future is something you can _have_ **.** It doesn’t necessarily mean you have to have it. You can always decide something else."

"Last time I checked your Jason’s story aligned perfectly with mine. It’s like— someone’s set out my life already and I have no choice."

"Timeline’s weird," Tim said, "in my time there’s a Jason that eventually thinks I’m not that much of a shit. And you can still decide for yourself and create a parallel universe. You get me?"

Jason stared at him before slowly nodding and taking a sip from the tea. He had to ask Tim later where he got this from because it was even better than the Oolong tea he had. "Do you know what your Jason is doing? In my body? If that fucker goes out of his way to talk to you or any of the family and acts all buddy, I swear I’ll find him and end him myself, I don’t care if that fucks up the timeline."

The corner of Tim’s mouth twitches. "No, don’t worry. He won’t fuck up anything. He wants this to happen, go as smoothly as he can. I’m pretty sure he tries his best not to fuck up the timeline… in his way.“

Jason’s gaze is on a giant plant in the corner of the living room. "He loves you that much?"

"I sure hope so. But it’s not just me— he, no, _you_ changed a lot. I know he doesn’t want to ruin it and fuck it up," Tim said. "Jason you can cut it, I know you don’t _actually_ hate me."

Jason wanted to curse his future self, if it even was his future self, for being such a shit and revealing everything to Tim. Of course, he would, they were married after all and been together for about seven years. Jason couldn’t even imagine being in a long lasting relationship like that, even less thinking about marrying someone. In their line of work especially you don’t expect to get your happy ending, no "and they all lived happily ever after".

"I don’t," Jason said, "it’s not you I’m angry at. I mean, I am but it’s…"

"I know." Tim offered him a small smile. "I understand, Jason. The pit and all the things… they did things to you. It’s all right, I know. If you’re ever ready to talk… I know Bruce will be willing to."

Jason couldn’t help it, the laughter just escaped his lips. "Yeah, right. I’m telling you, you’re in a weird alternate universe if you think Bruce is going to _listen_ **.** We’re still talking about the same guy, right?"

"Big, broody, runs around like a bat? The last thing doesn’t even count anymore, he retired."

Jason gasped. "Really? About time! Who’s Batman now? Wait, don’t tell me. I don’t wanna hear that it’s the demon brat."

Tim smiled amusingly at him but held his mouth shut, signaling him with a key movement that his lips were sealed. "I’m serious though. You’re his son."

"Tim? I’d rather marry you than talk to Bruce."

"Okay," Tim said. "You can do both, you can do neither. I’m not pushing you to do anything. But you know, this is what you can have."

"Are you pointing at yourself? Damn, since when did you have so much confidence?"

Tim smirked at him and leaned back into one of the couch’s pillows. "You tell me how good I am all the time."

"Yeah? Good at what?"

Tim licked his lips. "Everything."

Jason almost gave in and he would’ve, he really would’ve if it would’ve been anyone else but he didn’t. "Stop flirting with me, damn! You’re dangerous!" Jason cursed and Tim laughed.

"Don’t expect the same from younger me though," he said.

"What you were a blushing virgin before we dated?"

"Something like that."

"Wait, no way! You were? Why the fuck would you trust _me_ enough to— you know," Jason cocked his head and Tim shrugged.

"I trusted you and I loved you. I didn’t say it back then but I knew that I already did. And you didn’t admit it until a long time afterward but I knew you did too."

It was scary. Hearing Tim talk about them and their future and his past with Jason. He could have happiness, at least that’s what it sounded like. He didn’t doubt anymore that this Tim’s Jason loved him, but Jason wasn’t sure if he ever could. It was still his replacement after all, still a Bat. Him now wearing a Red Robin suit, again a suit that used to belong to Jason didn’t exactly make it any better.

"Jay?" Tim asked when he noticed how quiet Jason was.

"It sounds too fake," Jason said, "all this. Way too happy. This probably isn’t the future but some simulation that shows me— not my dreams or anything but just something that can’t be real."

Tim moved closer to Jason but not too close for them to touch. He respected that Jason didn’t like him and didn’t want Tim to touch him. "It’s not perfect. You and me, I mean. We fought a lot. It’s up and down with us sometimes and yeah, it’s been frustrating. We’re vigilantes and it’s hard. You don’t just change from one day to the other and I don’t just suddenly start accepting the way you… _handle_ criminals. We fight but we make up. And it’s worth it.

This? This is just the surface. There’s much more to it and it’s not always happy and lovey-dovey. But the surface also has even more moment where I’m reminded why we both try so hard and why I love you so much. I’d do it over and over again. And I hope you will too."

Jason feels a lump in his throat, unable to swallow it down or to form any words. "That’s… really fucking cheesy," he choked out and Tim rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you, I just poured my heart out to you. I forgot what an ass you were."

Jason managed to give him a smile. "I know it’s a spoiler but… I don’t think it will affect the timeline. Can we watch the new Star Wars movies that haven’t come out yet? And I _know_ we own them."

Tim laughed. "I know you were going to ask me. You’ll spoiler them to me and I won’t talk to you for a week by the way."

"So it’s a no?"

"No, let’s watch them."

* * *

 

 

It takes two weeks until he runs into Tim.

It’s a quiet night and Jason’s not even in his Red Hood gear. He had decided to take his day off, spent the day visiting Sasha, his former sidekick, in the hospital. He had much to think about in those two weeks.

Right, the future he had been shown seemed so out of reach, so impossible and way too perfect (even if it involved _Tim_ ) but this? Being with Sasha and staying with her during visiting hours and supporting her during her recovery? That he could do. He could be good to her and help her out where the system had failed her— not in the way he did before where he just let her prowl the streets next to him as Scarlet.

Small steps, he guessed.

Tim Drake wasn’t a small step. He didn’t expect to run into him, especially not as he was about to punch some guy that thought he could take his luck and point a gun at _Jason_ of all people to rob him. Red Robin kicks the guy easily and disarms him before knocking him out.

"You know I could’ve done it myself, right?" Jason said.

Tim swings the bo staff to his back. "Yes," he replied, "I didn’t want you to hurt him more than you have to." Then, Tim stepped closer. They haven’t exactly met each other in such a long time, not even one on one since the time he visited Tim after the little bird broke him out of prison. "I’ve been wanting to talk to you."

"What? Why?"

Tim looked around. "Not here. Let’s meet later. One hour, across that bar." He dips his head towards the bar that was to Jason’s back.

"Aren’t you like sixteen?"

"Seventeen," Tim corrected him, "and I don’t want to meet you **in** the bar." He leaves and Jason curses after him.

Seventeen. Just eight more years until he gets a pretty ring on his fingers. Jason could not go, he could just turn around and go home, call it a night and rest in sweatpants because he deserved a night off and tomorrow he had big plans.

He knew he wasn’t going to do that.

* * *

 

 

Jason wondered what Tim had to say to him. Probably knew where Sasha’s hospital was and waited for him to come out, the guy trying to rob Jason was just the cherry on top.

Across the bar was some tea shop and when Jason read the name of it he cursed himself. It was the same shop the other Tim had told him he got the tea from when Jason asked. It was closed so he supposed Tim didn’t want to stay here. He probably just wanted to meet Jason in a public space, maybe afraid Jason will just try to kill him again.

Tim is smaller than the other Jason he recognizes when the boy shows up. He’s so small, tiny and his eyes are so big. The same shade of light blue, his face softer and a bit rounder too. Still pretty in a way that made girls and guys turn around but not in the way the other Tim made them look after him.

Jason tried to distract himself from thinking about how pretty the guy was by focusing on his casual clothes which were just a hoodie and jeans. "Shouldn’t a big guy from Wayne Enterprises like you wear something prettier?" Jason mocked him.

Tim sighed. "Not that important anymore ever since Bruce came back," he said. "You want to talk about Wayne Enterprises?"

"No, I actually don’t want to talk to you at all," Jason said.

"And yet you’re here." Tim walked first and Jason followed him. "I’ll make it short."

"Couldn’t you just have given me a call then? Kids your age shouldn’t be out at this time, especially not in Gotham or when you’re known to be more than a billion worth."

"What was your deal?" Tim asked.

"Hm?"

"Two weeks ago? What was your deal?"

Two weeks ago? Shit. It had to be the other Jason. Here Jason thought the other Jason didn’t do anything to fuck up the timeline, maybe just stay in one of the safe houses and watch some show on TV but no, he couldn’t help it but visit the guy.

"What— what exactly do you mean?" Jason asked.

"You appear out of nowhere and help me? And then you— take me out to eat?"

"I did **what**?!" Jason shouted. He really did hate his older self.

"Jason?"

"Look, Tim, it’s— hard to explain."

"Try me."

"I didn’t want to tell you but future me fucked up, I guess," Jason said, "I switched bodies with the me from the future for a day. That wasn’t me. I mean, it was **me** but from the future and hopefully another universe."

Tim stared at him for a while before he nodded. "Naidoo?"

Of course, he knew, he was smart after all. "Yes," Jason said, "now tell me what the fuck he did."

"Forget it. It wasn’t you, so you didn’t mean it."

"Hey! It was— it was me. _Technically_ **.** "

"I told you everything. We patrolled together and then you asked me if I wanted to eat and we went to some greasy hot dog stand and you didn’t even _eat_ and just watched me with your stupid helmet on."

Jason couldn’t help but laugh.

"It’s not funny! It was weird as hell and I feel bad for the guy working!" Tim’s pale cheeks reddened and it was actually pretty damn cute but Jason wanted to slap himself for that thought.

"Something else I did?"

"Apart from telling me to eat more and eat less garbage while _feeding_ me garbage?" Tim put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. "No, we talked. It felt… whatever. I thought you wanted to change."

"There’s something else, isn’t there?"

Tim looked down and now even the tips of his ears were red. _Cute_ **.** The other Tim was right, his younger self wasn’t the same as he was now. Not the same confidence, older Tim didn’t even bat an eye or was embarrassed at all when Jason pushed him away after he basically rubbed his half hard-on on Jason’s thigh. "He called me— argh, stop. I don’t even want to think about it. Let’s just forget it and pretend your future self was never here."

"Come on, replacement, what did he call you?"

"For starters, he didn’t call me replacement. Though, I’m not sure which I like better."

"What’s worse than replacement? Pretender?" Tim mumbled something under his breath Jason couldn’t catch. "Speak up, kid!"

"baby bird, all right? He called me baby bird. And I’m pretty sure at some point he almost accidentally called me _babe_ **.** " Jason really wanted to curse his older self. Pet names? Really? Who the fuck was that guy? "Jason, if that was your future self— You were in the future. What is our relationship?"

Jason’s mouth went dry. "Nothing, forget him. The future isn’t linear and every kind of shit can happen," he quickly said, "and I just know… that Jason’s a fucking idiot."

"Not much different than you in the present," Tim shot back and Jason chuckled.

"Shut up, Tim. If you really wanted to talk to me just because of _that…_ Damn, you got it bad, don’t you _baby bird_?" Jason teased but his smirk dropped when he noticed how embarrassed Tim was.

"You’re the worst."

Shit, there was no way he could think Tim wasn’t actually that bad. "Whatever, let’s just never speak of this ever again, okay?" Jason suggested. "Gotta go. I still… I have some food left in the oven." Wow, real smooth Jason. He quickly turned around and walked towards his motorbike. He was glad Tim wasn’t following him but he most likely had given himself away.

Tim wasn’t stupid and he could count one and one together.

If he ever has the chance to meet his future self, he’ll hit him and won’t hesitate. What was that guy even _thinking_?! Great, now Jason had to make sure to never cross pass with the kid ever again.

 


End file.
